I lied for being betrayed
by MariSeverus
Summary: Severus has been saved from the war, but as a Death Eater, he had been severely punished.  Taking away his right to use his magic and expelled  from  the world in which he live. But not all magicians need a wand. Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

_**I lied for be betrayed**_

**SS/HG** with the beta reading of **TequilaNervouss** (maybe I writed her nick wrong T_T) but, thanks a lot my darling! =)

A Kind of AU. A kind of HP fandom.

Summary: Severus has been saved from the war, but as a Death Eater, he had been severely punished. Taking away his right to use his magic and expelled from the world in which he live. But not all magicians need a wand and he has been doing his magic in secret shows to survive. Each wizard is chased and stripped of his powers. Severus and Hermione have to work again. Engaging a beautiful friendship and something more

Dedicated to: **David Borenazan's wife** that she always read my stupidities

**Disclaimer**: Nothing is mine except my ideas. Characters from JK Rowling.

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: DO MAGIC IS THE HARDEST THING

Severus Snape was looking around while a young woman stopped beside him, in what looked like a theater. With a soft smile, she pointed at his wristwatch and he nodded in silence.

It was almost time and he was not ready. He breathed heavily and looked at a cage full of pigeons. With a soft smile, he said that Muggles were so foolish as to believe in such a trick.

Well, they were. Muggles at last, and everythin seem to surprise them exceedingly. Even something as low as what they would do.

He walked with a white sheet in his hands and stood next to a huge curtain. He had no other way to survive. This way.  
Performing cheap magic. But at least it was his own magic. He could give life to a show that everyone could afford.  
And enjoy.

He smiled and appeared before his audience. It was large, since they had talked about what a wonder he was as a magician in that city. Still pretending, with a smile, took one of the pigeons and his assistant wore a long white scarf. With his wand in hand, he simply moved it softly and whispered a magic word that no one could hear and only he knew.

His assistant nodded, still smiling, and suddenly, the dove was lost in the air. The audience shouted excited and he showed another fake smile.

Quite simply this act.

A couple of more shows and maybe could get away with enough money. Since Voldemort was dead, the magic was found out, he would hunt safely.

But no one would understand the trick of the spectacular show. No one would know the truth. Nobody who was there, at the small amphitheater, was a magician. None could recognize that this wand was real. Or his power.

He did not know what had become of the rest of the wizards and witches. It did not matter anymore. This was good. He could eat and work for it. It was almost the same. He just needed money and a couple of friends who will cooperate in the search for a better future. He had to find people like himself.

Not all people patrolling there, was what they seemed. Much less he was doing this show for muggles. For the innocent Muggles who watched and gave him fat money.

Many wanted to hire him. But he, of course, kepy working on his own. It was much better and less dangerous. His integrity could be in risk


	2. Chapter 2

How I did it? Please be nice with me ^^.

**MariSeverus**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: OUR LAST APPEARANCE**

"We can not keep living like this"

"Shut up. Relax and let me…" He said with a sardonic smile, trying to kiss her passionately.

But the woman with thick lips and long eyelashes, rose from the bed and looked at him with her face full of anger. He could imagine his entire life. Living in that way. Without something sure, no more than some cans of beer, a little piece of meat and a hole into his stomach. That was, in fact, the legacy of the magic he learned. Live like a rat.

"Surely there is an explanation for this low payment" "Maybe we need use our best act. I can not tell you why"

But she wasn't there to hear him. She grabbed her coat and her scattered clothes from the floor. What he could say to convince her? Nothing. Nothing...was all what he'd give to her. Not jewerly or shining diamonds. Not expensive clothes or bags. Neither shoes.

Nothing of that stuff. Only sex and he wasn't sure if he was good in that area either. Women were too complicated for him. But women were his only reason to stay sane. To keep himself safe from his own anxiety. To keep himself safe from his own madness.

He sat up in the bed and looked at her meanwhile she was dressing. Why was a problem to want to have one night of sex? One more? What was her problem with that? Was he so bad in bed, that she wanted to get off that room?

That was the top of the situation. He, being bad in sex. She felt his eyes on her body and turned to face him. He was watching her like a cat. Watching her movements.

"Don't look at me like that, Severus. I don't wanna argue with you. Its too complicated"

He rose from the bed.

"Womens! Always need more and more. Money. You women only want diamonds, shoes and expensive clothes" He screamed, looking for his jacket. He wrote her a check and stretched out his hand to her.

"Keep thinking stupidities. This isn't about your money. I don't care if you have it or not have it. This is about something else. Something you never seem to see"

He remained silent.

"Its about our price in the show. Its about our life style. Isn't about our relationship or even about the sex. Its about the power that you haven't showed to the crowd"

"I knew I should never tell you my secret"

"And do you think I'm stupid? Do you think that I was too stupid to see your act and not see the secret behind you? You can make beautifull things and you still want this life. A rat's life!"

He remained quiet, and she was breathing too hard.

"If you want a stupid girl, then, look for a blondeheaded. A stupid girl to support your insanities"

"I can't do it! What do you want, Anabelle? What?"

"Yes you can. Why you don't use your magic in your acts? You can use your wand and make something more! You have a wand to make things you ever wanted and you waste your time in the bed, sleeping with me."

"I explained it very clear to you, Anabelle. I can't make magic. If I do it, I will be killed"

She was silent while he was waching her. Why she cared for him? She never knew his private life, not more than his sexual life. But she was in knowledge of his secret. His deepest secret.

He was a wizard in a not wizarding world. And he would be arrested if he cast one spell.

"You don't want stay here? You can go... if you want. It's always the same thing. You can keep the money if you want. All"

She didn't talk again and looked the check on the bed. He was quiet, looking a point in the roof. One of the good things of being a random lover, was that he could be separated from the woman and not suffer too much.

She took the check and walked toward him. She took his face and he was obliged to face her.

She brushed his lips with her soft kiss. With that he would think that the only thing that she needed was money.

But she never deepened the kiss. She left him alone.

"Are you sure this is the place?" A sweet voice was listened into the dark and a woman lowered her head to see her.

"I am pretty sure that there is. Here we would be safe. For now"

A young woman opened a brown door. It was a door maked with wood from an old tree. She looked inside. It was pretty old.

"I have fear, mommy"

"It's ok, baby. We would be ok here. I promise it to you"

Hermione Granger was looking herself in an old mirror. Lookin at her scars.


	3. Chapter 3

And well, here I am again. I do hope you like it and please don't be so rude with me.

**MariSeverus.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER THREE: WE FOUND YOU**

He was asleep when he heard a relentless call at his door. He woke up running a hand over his face and moved his head slightly, to wake was early in the morning. Who would be awake at that time and bother him in such early hours?  
He got up, tripped against the sheets and walked slowly toward the door. On the door was a man dressed all in black. He brought in his hands a long document he could barely see.

"Sorry for bother you sir. But some residents of this property have filed complaints against your person"

What?

"Excuse me?"

"They talk about noisy parties and discussions in the middle of the night. In addition to payment deadlines that have already expired"

He did not answer. He had forgotten so many things in his life that he simply could not have been able to finalize one of them.  
He was expelled again. That was his life. Every day since he had saved from the war.

"Please, pick your things and leave the apartment"

He never unpacked his things. He knew there would always be a time that would have to leave. Well, at least he still had money to rent another place. He always saved his money for such moments. He hated living like this, but he had no choice and still could remember, in fact, why he was saved.

He was bleeding into the floor of a old house. While he was there, he showed his memoirs to the boy who lived. He had no choice, he was dying and, at least, he could remove those heavy memories of his head, showing them to that boy. But just when he thought he would die, something changed. Something happened. Aurors, the few who had escaped, had found him and had saved his life. He could barely breathe, but he could hear and watch. His sensitivity was no longer the same... But, he was alive.

As soon as he finished packing, had begun to remember part of that history. What would he do with his life, at that moment? Continue performing cheap tricks? That wasn't a choice. Rather die. He really would rather die at that moment. Close his eyes and remained motionless on the cold floor. Lying there, close to his death.

"Severus, I could not help listening about your predicament"

He turned. She was behind him, looking at him.

"Why you are here? Why you comeback? Are you here to laugh at my situation?"

She began to smile and shook her head a couple of times. She walked to stand before him and sighed, stroking his face with one hand.

"You have been this long with me and you still do not know me at all"

"Then ... why you come back? I have no money and if you're were looking for a room ..."

She smiled again and looked down at the floor. She shook her head and a few tears fell from her eyes.

"I didn't realize how important you are for me, Severus. I can't be apart from you. Call me idiot, but you have something that atracts me in a such way that I can't tell."

Severus said nothing, while she was breathing hard. Anabelle was a beautiful woman and had met her at one of his tours. Little did He know of her past, only what she had told him briefly. Her boyfriend was a nasty man, who worked in a nightclub. He always ended up mistreating her when he was drunk. Therefore, she wasn't afraid to hanging out with people like him. Although he never would hit a woman, even drop dead drunk.

"Forgive me, Severus"

Again, he didn't say anything. He just nodded and she looked up. What could he do?

"We need another place to live"

"Yes. I was thinking in one beautifull place on Italy. What do you think?"

"Italy?"

"Yes. That's what I can do for you. For your hospitality"

He could not think how.

Hermione was sitting in her new bed. Her daugther and she were in a old place, close to a church. They were protecting theimselves from the law enforcements. Hermione didn't realized how the magic was a forbiden chapter of the new era. And now, they were the new target.

If someone discover that she was a witch, who knows what terrible things could do with her and her child.

"Mommy, I am hungry" She heard behind her. The little girl was awake and was looking at her mom.

"I know, my darling. Let's see what we can find in this town"

Hermione walked into the town. The air was fresh and the sun was on top of her. She was in a part of London that she had never seen before. It was a small place.

"There. There is a restaurant. Go to a chair and wait there for mommy"

"What are you going to do, mommy?"

"I need call someone my dear. Go...go and look the menu"

The little girl looked the street and crossed it. She opened the big door and soon, the sound of a door bell was into her ears. Everyone looked to the little girl who was sat in a chair, too big for her size.

"Do you want something, darling?" She heard a voice, behind her and she turned her face to see.

"I am waiting my mommy"

"Sure. Don't move from the chair. Is too dangerous be alone in a such place like this"

The little girl nodded and looked the menu on that restaurant. While, Hermione went in the searching a public phone.

"Ok. Let's see if I can call someone that would help us"

She was searching from coins into her pocket. While she was seeing her bag, someone was behind her.

"Well, finally we found you"

And suddenly, her mouth was covered with a hand and the sun ceased to iluminate due to the huge shadow of a cloud. And she was lost in that darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

I do hope you like it. Thanks for everything.

Kisses and take care.

**MariSeverus.**

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR: ALONE

Hermione woke up tied up to a chair. She looked around but there was nothing she could recognize. Just the fact that her daughter was in the middle of nowhere. Recalling that her daughter was alone, she started screaming.

"I am hungry, Severus" the woman beside him smiled. "Why we just didn't get something to eat?"

She was right. He was hungry too. Too much, indeed. Anabelle took a look around the street, to find a cafeteria or something like that, to eat. While she was looking, she recognized a restaurant.

"There, Severus. We can eat something good in that restaurant. I lunched there yesterday"

He didn't say something and just nodded. She crossed the street and looked to the door. Something was happening inside. Inside was a little girl who was trembling and crying. She was crying meanwhile calling for her mother. But she wasn't there. She never came back for her.

"I wanna see my mommy!" She screamed when they entered into the restaurant. Anabelle put a hand on his chest and looked at him carefully. With a plaintive gesture.

A little girl whitout her parents. Alone in a restaurant. She wanted to do something for her. She walked towards the little girl.

"Where is your mommy, dear?" She asked to the little girl and she started to cry, again. Anabelle placed one of her hands in her back and stroked it gently "Calm down and tell me"

"Mom said: "Wait in that restaurant" and I stayed here, waiting for her, but she never came back. I miss my mommy!"

Severus looked down to the little girl. She was so...She was so similar to someone he knew.

"What's the name of your mommy, darling?" Anabelle asked and the little girl looked at her breathing hard.

"Hermione"

Snape's eyes widened when he listened the answer. Anabelle was thinking. She never listened a name like that in that place. The little girl was crying in silence, while he was thinking fast. Why she was there and leaving her daugther alone? Maybe something bad happend to her. Maybe she was...

Yes...she was a witch and maybe she was... kidnapped.

"Where did you see her last time?" Snape asked violently. The little girl pointed a corner in the street, next to a public telephone.

The only reason to leave her daughter like that ... was just that. She was a witch and something bad would happend to her.

He walked to the corner. But there wasn't a sign of her. There wasn't a clue. Only a stupid public telephone and coins in the floor.

"Your mommy was going to call someone?" Anabelle asked and the little girl nodded in silence. "What do you think, Severus?"

"I don't know. But...the people don't disappear just like that"

"What are we going to do, Severus? We can't left her alone, here... I mean...she's a little girl."

She was right on that.

Hermione was seeing the room, when someone entered into it. A tall man, with a long mustache and a black suit. He looked at her with a smile on his lips.

"Please...let me go..."

"You just did magic. And you know that you can't do that"

"Was a mistake. My little daugther was sick and I used a portkey. We only was in the hospital for one or two hours. I swear!"

"The use of magic and portkeys are forbidden, and we found you"

Hermione started to cry. Thinking in her daugther. She was alone in a town that she had never seen before. And... she promised that she would come back for her. And she would never do it.

"Please...my little girl! She are alone in the middle of a town...please!"

"If you had thought that before ... this would not have happened"

She didn't understand...why that kind of people hated them, so much. They were muggles and was hunting wizards. Wizards in both worlds. In the wizarding world and there...In the muggle world. They had "squibs" inside the wizarding world, that was hunting like if they were witches in the past.

They used the magic to detect people that would make magic to scape or something of the sort. That was so...bizarre.

Severus knew something. Hermione was not leaving her daughter alone just for fun. It was a coincidence to find her there. He was thinking on it, while he was eating with his partner. Hermione would be in dangerous and the little girl was lucky because she wasn't seeing that.

"Do you think that mommy is ok?" He heard and nodded.

"She is fine. We are going to find her" Anabelle answered her question, before him.


	5. Chapter 5

Here I am with more.

**MariSeverus.**

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE: THE PLAN

The little girl had fallen asleep. Anabelle stroked her hair, as she looked at Snape with a look of indecision. She had not heard the whole story about the witch hunt. In the bed, she looked at her lover. He was almost asleep. Where had he meet this woman? She asked, before he fell asleep. Severus woke up a bit confused.

"Where did you meet that woman?"

"She was my student, When I was in Hogwarts." He replied stifling a yawn. "She was the most talented witch I had ever seen before"

"What happened to her?"

"She graduated and went away to build up her life. Like Harry Potter, the boy who lived. Everyone were making their lives"

"Like you, I guess but... you told me that you were a Death Eater and you had been punished. Don't you? How's that she can do magic?"

"I don't know why. I was separated from that world long ago and I can't tell you the reasons. Maybe the muggles don't want a wizard in their communities. And now, they are hunting them."

"But that's horrible! Their own...protectors! I can't believe that they can do something like that. Something stupid like that. Maybe they are confused. Maybe they..."

"Maybe they are controlled by a very intelligent someone, a smart guy" he replied stifling a yawn again. Anabelle smiled sweetly and pressed her lips into his cheek to place a soft kiss. He was asleep.

Maybe in the morning everything would be ok. Maybe things would be better, later. She smiled into her dreams, when two strong arms around her waist, embraced her. His breath was in her neck. All night, she dreamed with that kidnapped woman. After those dreams, she woke up nervous. Would she be in danger? Was she dead? If she had a child like that woman, she would not want to go through the same thing like her, that kind of despair.

"Hmm? What happen, Anabelle?" Was his voice, his silky voice into her ear.

"Nothing. I was having a nightmare"

"Do you want talk about it?" She heard from him and nodded.

"I was thinking of her. She could be dead in this moment."

"I don't think that. Can they kill someone?"

"are you asking me? You are the one who knows them!"

Severus sighed quietly and cocked his head to look at the clock beside the dresser. Two o' clock in the morning. The time was running too slow for him. Anabelle looked at him, with concern. What he could do? Or worse... tell her?

"It's two o'clock in the morning. We can't do anything now. Try to get some sleep"

But after he'd say something more, the little girl woke up, crying.

"Mommy!" She was screaming, nervous. Anabelle sat on the bed and immediately embraced her. She was shaking.

"Shh... calm, darling. Everything is ok."

"Mommy..."

Yeah, it would be very hard.

He could not stop thinking. He got out of bed carefully. He took his coat and left the hotel room, to walk. While he was walking, he was watching the moon in the sky.

The full moon.

"What can I do now? Where I supposed that I will find her? Here in this motel?"

He sat in a on a bench and looked to the motel. He was lost, he was confused. He was...

Dreaming with his past. His best years. Now...they meant nothing.

He stayed a while and he realized that maybe was four or five o'clock in the morning. He started to walk to his room. When he entered, Anabelle was awake. She looked at him, but he didn't see the little girl on the bed.

"Where is...?"

"Madeline is in the bathroom. She was feeling sick. She was vomiting. The poor thing is so nervous"

Severus looked at the girl that walked to the bed. To the arms of his lover.

"Anabelle, we need to talk"

"About what, Severus?"

"About the things that we should do, with this problem. And I need you to listen very carefully"

"What? What do you have in mind?"

"I can trace her with my magic. But It would be very dangerous. If I ask you to run away, you run away. Understood?"


End file.
